


《The Dragon》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dragon!Marco, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 他是龙au坑。存档。





	1. Chapter 1

01

 

这一定是一个糟透了的主意。Mario看着唱着龙之歌的人们想着。尽管龙和其他的魔法生物一样已经在这片大陆上消失了数年，但任何文字和色彩都不吝于去表现它们的残暴和力量。最后一条龙已经死去，毫无疑问，曾经残酷的献祭成为了婚礼仪式，这总让Mario觉得有一点说不出的讽刺。

 

这并不是普通人的婚礼，新娘和新郎都是贵族，新郎的祖父便是当年的那位屠龙士，新娘和Mario的家族有些血缘关系，她的祖母和Mario的祖母是一对姐妹。这也是为什么Mario要从家族封地来到这个被海水环绕，建造在浮冰上的陌生地方，作为一位公爵的次子，他来这里带来自己家族对这次联姻的祝福。

 

Mario出生在温暖的南方，没有海，但有江河带来充足的水源和生机。他的哥哥会继承爵位，Mario从小就知道这件事，这很好，他从来都对那个位置不感兴趣。他将大量的时间用在了阅读藏书上，去年他刚刚得到那枚象征学士身份的金质徽章，成为了史上最年轻的一位学士。Mario决定等自己读完藏书阁里最艰涩复杂的那几套书之后就出去游历，他还很年轻，充实自己是最首要的。

 

联姻消息传来的时候Mario主动提出了送去贺礼的请求，除开作为一种义务之外，他很想出去看看，去见识一下这个与自己的家乡完全不同的地方。他从书上读到再多，终究不如亲自去一次来得直接。

 

Mario紧了紧身上厚重的披风，家族惯用的红色极其夺目。龙之歌已经唱到了最后一小节，他下意识地朝天空中看了一眼。今天是个很好的日子，连日的阴雨后的阳光，空气里的有温暖的热度又带着些湿漉漉的水汽。

 

这个世界上已经没有龙了。Mario在心里告诉自己，这时候整首歌已经唱完，载着新娘的船被一下下拉到对岸。

 

一个巨大的阴影罩住了太阳。

 

龙。

 

所有人都陷入了极度地惊恐当中，毕竟龙是这样可怕的生物，它们有世界上最为可怖的火焰，又从不吝惜这份力量，所到之处都化为火海。它们漆黑的皮肤刀枪不入，更别说锐利的爪和张开双翼时连太阳也能够遮住的庞大身躯。

 

有人反应过来拔出了腰间的剑，四肢随着龙的接近抖得几乎站不住。有人在高喊保护新娘，谁都知道，龙之歌召唤龙来临走它的新娘，以此换来龙和人之间和平。跟随Mario而来的侍卫拉住了他的手臂，让他赶紧躲起来。Mario还没来得及回答，便感受到一阵天旋地转。

 

绣着家族图腾的披风在巨大的风和突然地动作下被解开，晃悠悠地飘到海面上。

 

Mario甚至没办法叫出声，龙的两只脚爪紧紧地抓着他的腰间，箍得他生疼。他不知道自己现在在多高的位置，反正他能看到云离他很近。风在耳边咆哮，Mario难受得不自觉挥舞着手臂，这个角度他能看到龙的腹部，那些细小的鳞片保护着这个本应该脆弱的地方。

 

难受，冰冷的风灌进喉咙，耳朵里隆隆地像是一万个人在同时打鼓。龙的一个爪子轻易地划破了他的衣服，Mario能感受到戳在他的背上的坚硬的爪子，一定出血了，他咬着牙想着。

 

龙在下降，这并没有让Mario宽心，谁都知道曾经的故事。新娘被带到龙岛上，然后被龙杀死。他可不怎么想死。

 

很快Mario在偏头时不经意地一瞥中看到了陆地，仅仅那样一眼就让Mario觉得胆寒。那是大大小小的岛屿构成的群岛，在这样的高度俯视下去能够很清楚地看到，它们都是龙的骨骸。

 

不等Mario有其他的想法，他的视野忽然变得漆黑，龙进到了一个洞穴里。然后，Mario挥着手急速地下坠。他想要抓住什么作为缓冲，但除了手指和手臂获得了擦伤带来的火辣辣的疼痛之外什么都没有。

 

好在这个洞穴并不是很深，下面还有细软的干草作为缓冲，Mario摔在上面疼是疼，但也没断胳膊断腿。

 

龙把他丢下来之后就不见了，只是那一声声咆哮仍然让他心惊。Mario躺在地上慢慢调整呼吸。等身上的疼痛消退一下，呼吸也顺畅了，Mario坐起来仔细地检查了一下。他没什么内伤，只是手臂上的伤口看着有些吓人。

 

Mario将衣服撕开成布条，尽量小心地给自己包扎伤口。也许他应该学习一下一些喜欢在身上带酒的流浪诗人，Mario现在忽然很想念酒精，它不仅能让自己暖和起来，还能给伤口消毒。

 

之前洞穴不深好像是Mario下坠时的速度带来的错觉，现在他抬头看着，觉得那个洞口离自己无比的遥远，更别提他现在还伤到了手臂。但是这是离开这里的唯一办法，Mario在石壁上寻找着能够落脚的地方，趁着龙还没有来，他必须离开。

 

“停下！”刚踩上第一块突出的石头，石壁另一边突然传来的声音让Mario吓了一跳。龙岛上有人类？有除了他之外的人类？Mario踩上另一块更高的石头，手臂的伤口让他皱眉。“待在这里，你是安全的。”那个声音说道。带着一种说不出的急切。

 

Mario走下刚爬了两步的石壁，走到声音出来的地方，隔着大概只有一个鸡蛋大小的空隙看着对面。“你是谁？”他问道，那边没有回答，他敲了敲石壁，不知道这样细碎的响声能不能引起那边的注意。“你也是被龙抓来的？”

 

那边的人没有回答他，只是再一次重复，“别离开这里。”

 

Mario心里腾地蹿起一团火，“我为什么不离开？”他很少用这样尖锐愤怒的语气说话，更何况是对着一个陌生人，“只有先离开这里，我才能知道怎么离开这个鬼地方！”消息一定传回了家里，Mario有些不敢想象他的家人会是怎样的反应，只是他毫不怀疑他的家人会带着船队来找他。

 

“如果我能出去，我就能向外求救，我的家人一定会来找我。”他慢慢平复着怒火，“等他们看到我的求救信号，他们就能找到我。所以我一定要出去！”

 

“你不能！”那边的声音里带着恐惧，“龙会找到你，这里是安全的，安全的。”

 

“这里不安全，这个岛都不安全。所以我才要离开。”Mario冷静地说，愤怒在这个时候没有任何用处，他确认了一下包扎着伤口的布条完好，伤口也没有继续流血。“听着，”他放缓了声音尝试着劝道，“我不知道你被关了多久了，我也知道你很怕，但是我们必须得出去才行。我的家人会来找我，我们可以一起走。”

 

“走不掉，没有人可以离开这里。”传过来的声音并不是很清晰，Mario猜他背对着石壁在说话。“龙，他的嗅觉很好，不管你躲在哪里他都能找到。”

 

“那也比在这里等死好。”Mario在旁边的一块石头上坐下来，他背上的伤口还是有些疼，只能等它慢慢地缓解。“你试过吗？如果你都没试过，怎么知道走不掉。”他开始思考很隔着海的那边会发生什么。

 

婚礼算是彻底没了，新娘没被抓走，反倒是他，不知道倒了什么霉。不过这样也好，至少自己活下来的机会要比那位一直被教导淑女礼仪的表妹要大。父亲会派出船队来寻找自己，为了表达歉意，联姻的两个家族应该也会派出人来帮忙寻找。Mario回忆着书上关于屠龙士的内容。勇敢的屠龙士凭着对心上人的爱意和思念找到了迷雾之后的龙岛，然而不幸的是他的心上人已经被龙杀死，愤怒的他将自己的佩剑送入龙的心脏，从此人们再也没有受到过龙的侵扰。

 

Mario忽然觉得自己完了，他可没有一位深爱自己的屠龙士。他甚至还没有谈过恋爱，如果真的如同书里是靠爱情作为灯塔指引方向的话，那他的家人一辈子也别想找到这里来。

 

这里肯定会有沉船，也许能够找到还能用的小船，别人找不到这里，但他可以出去。他需要从这里出去，找一些草药，希望这里有草药吧，治一治自己的伤口；再到海边去寻找能帮助自己离开的东西。还有龙，这个字眼让Mario打了一个寒战。

 

总会有办法的，你读了这么多书就是为了现在。Mario提醒自己冷静。洞穴里的风吹到他被汗水沾湿的身上是一阵阵的凉，Mario抖了一下，周围过于安静了，反倒让他心慌。这时他想起石壁那边的人并没有接他的话。也许因为自己的态度不太好，吓到他了。听他说话的语气应该是被关在这里很久了，那么不太会与人交流也是情有可原。

 

哦等等，他忘记了第一堂礼仪课就教导过的内容，当你遇到一个陌生人时，你应该报上自己的名字以示礼貌。

 

Mario看过去，“你还在吗。”那边的人对上他的眼睛，Mario能看到他棕色的头发和一双很好看的眼睛，“抱歉，我之前态度不太好，我叫Mario Gotze。”他说道，“很遗憾这个样子没办法和你握手。”

 

那边的人咬着嘴唇，似乎说出自己的名字是一件很艰难的事。

 

“你……没有名字吗？”还是太久了已经忘记了自己的名字。出生世家的孩子从小就会被教导姓氏是荣耀的传承，名字里凝聚了父母的关爱，无论何时何地都不应该被忘却。所有人都不应该忘记自己的姓氏和名字，无论贵族还是平民，无论嫡出还是私生子，Mario一直是这样认为的。

 

“Marco，Marco Reus。”那边终于说道。

 

Mario笑了一下，“那么，很高兴见到你，Marco。”


	2. Chapter 2

那边含糊地应答了一声之后又没了动静，Mario也没有再寻找话题，只是专心地在附近寻找出路。爬上去现在看起来不太现实，攀爬的过程很可能会再次撕裂他的手臂，还有他依旧疼痛的背，再经历一次掉下来他可能就没这么好的运气只是轻伤了。

 

如果他能找到一点镇痛的东西就好了，但是这个昏暗的洞穴里除了碎石和干草之外什么都没有。

 

“我真的想不出来你是怎么在地方生活下来而且不试图逃走的。”在检查完四周，发现的确除了爬上去之外没有别的出路之后Mario有些颓废地坐下，对着石壁那边说道。“你在听吗？”

 

那边沉默了一会，“逃不走，龙会找到。”他似乎和Mario差不了几岁，也许大一些，但透过那个小小的洞口Mario却在他脸上看见了一种绝望和疲倦，让他整个人都变得苍老了。那是一种Mario说不出来的沧桑感，让他咽下了自己想说的那些话。“对不起。”他只能这样说，“我不应该这样说，事实上，没有被龙杀死，在龙岛上存活下来，是一件很伟大的事。”他不知道这能不能起到一点安慰作用，他看不太清Marco的表情，只是觉得他的笑容里似乎带了一些嘲讽意味。

 

“我可以把自己活下来的经验传授给你，”Marco收起了脸上的笑容，“无论发生什么，别离开这里。”

 

“如果是这样那还是算了，”Mario将自己手臂举到石洞前晃了晃，“看到了吗，如果我没有草药来治疗，它们可能会感染，或者伤口再次裂开我失血而死。就算这些没有发生，这里什么都没有，我也会饿死渴死。如果都是死，我也绝对不要死在这里。”Marco从哪里来接受的什么样的思想和教育，又有怎样的经历他不知道，Mario只知道“等死”这个词从来都不在他的字典里。

 

“没有努力做不到的事。”他默默地念着家族的箴言。Marco又一次没有回答他，Mario已经习惯了，他不说话也许更好，毕竟他永远只说一件事，不要离开这里。他发自内心的感激Marco的好心，但又必须做与他期望的完全相反的事。

 

他太累了，这绝不是一个适合休息的时间和地点，但是几个小时被未知和死亡的恐惧以及失血让Mario意识开始逐渐模糊，他倚在石壁上闭着眼睛，寂静的洞穴里他只听得见自己的心跳，Marco依然没有说话，迷糊间Mario忽然有些怀疑这个人是否存在，还是自己过于紧张的幻想，是潜意识告诉自己不要离开，然后他便睡着了。

 

Mario甚至做了一个梦，他梦到哥哥找到了自己，家族旗帜在海面上随风飘扬，他还看到了那条龙，但它转眼就变成了Marco，不停地对他说别离开这里。Mario伸出手想要拉过他一起离开，但Marco一步步地后退，消失不见，然后便只有龙的咆哮声。

 

接着他就醒了，不是因为梦，而是周围的石壁开始震动，不断有碎石和滚落下来。Mario跑到了一个相对安静的角落里站着，地震？这样的自然灾害在他们那里从未发生，Mario只在书上看到过。但下一秒他就知道自己想错了，一声巨大的咆哮让Mario不自觉地捂住了自己的耳朵。

 

那条龙，它在这里！太显而易见了，因为Mario能够听见身躯撞击在石壁上的声音，就在石壁的另一边，Marco，他想起了那个才认识不久，一个劲想让他用自己的方法保证的他安全的少年，他就在那边，现在也许葬身龙腹，也许被碎石掩埋，又或者更幸运一些，和自己一样躲在某个角落。

 

Mario很狼狈地躲闪着，但是那些掉落下来的石头越来越大，他也无可避免地多了不少擦伤和淤青，身上的衣服变得破破烂烂。Mario从未如此地感激自己在学习知识的同时并没有停下剑术和骑术的练习。

 

龙似乎很愤怒，根本无法抑制住自己，石壁在它面前显得相当脆弱，原本鸡蛋大小的洞口在不断扩大，Mario还能看到那边隐隐的火光。那是龙，出现在每一个孩子的睡前故事里，拥有任何生物都无可匹敌的力量和残忍的本性，他们都恐惧着，憎恨着，却又敬畏着，憧憬着。

 

在头顶一块巨大的落石砸下来时Mario呆愣在原地没有动作，能躲过吗，他思考不出来答案，身体就像被定住一样停在原地不躲不闪。龙的咆哮让Mario一个激灵，千钧一发的时候求生本能让他侧身在地上翻滚着堪堪躲避开这个致命的危险。

 

Mario躺在地上喘着粗气，不敢回想刚才发生了什么。他尽量在站起来时不牵动手臂的伤口，在不断的躲避过程中它们裂开出血，布条上血干了之后又有新的渗上去，血腥味让他想吐。Mario站定之后，抬眼便对上了一双猩红色的眸子。

 

龙在看着他，那双眸子里就像是在鲜血里浸染了一次又一次，国王王冠上那颗最纯粹完美的红宝石在它面前也如同一颗普通石头一样平淡无奇。脑袋里有一个声音让他快点逃，不要管去哪里，逃得越远越好。但是Mario的脚就好像生了根，站在那里和龙对视。他的脑袋里列出一条又一条父亲曾告诉过他的关于和别人对视能看出些什么，能传递些什么，但他又飞快地把这些告诫揉在一起丢到一边。

 

Mario不敢先移开视线，这是示弱的表现，尽管他在龙面前不堪一击，他也并不想暴露出自己过多的胆怯。

 

龙移开了视线，它的躁动并没有平息，一下下的撞击，似乎想要离开。谁都不能困住龙，能困住它的只有……

 

Mario心里飞快地闪过了一个念头，他没有时间抓住它多想。这里很快就要塌了，这绝不是什么好事，但也许能给他带来一条生路。龙还在努力想要张开自己的翼，这里容不下它，狭小的空间让它越发焦躁，Mario知道它即将爆发本来就不易控制的力量。

 

Mario用自己所有的力气向龙已经撞开的缺口跑去，那里可以容纳下一个人，他已经能看到外面广阔的海洋和颜色柔和的晚霞。Mario尽量贴着石壁跑，龙甚至没有将视线投到他身上，只是摇晃的龙尾有好几次都差点扫到他。

 

当他顾不上自己身上大大小小的伤口跑到外面去之后，这里便轰然倒塌。Mario只来得及看了一眼外面便失去了意识。这里的风景真美，他在心里感叹道。

 

等到他再次醒来的时候，已经是深夜了，明亮的星星挂在深蓝色的天幕上，好像伸手就能碰到。Mario觉得全身都很疼，他深呼吸好几次才艰难地坐起来；龙又一次不见了，现在他的面前只有废墟，各种木头，石块堆在一起。至少现在他是安全的。Mario深深地吸了一口混合着海洋咸腥味道的夜风，又一次简单地检查了一下身体。他的运气的确不错，肋骨没断手脚也都还在，并且活动自如。外伤和淤青都是小事，他的草药学知识足够丰富，这是一座很大的岛，他总能找到有用的草药。

 

Mario缓了好一会，才能颤巍巍地站起来，他有一件很重要的事要做。他要找到Marco。不然他没办法安心，“Marco……”发声时才发现自己的喉咙干涩的厉害，也对，毕竟这么长的时间一滴水也没有沾。Mario舔了舔嘴唇，让自己的声音更清晰更大一些，他走近这个已经完全看不出原来的样子的碎石堆成的地方，按着记忆往Marco待过的地方走，那里已经完全塌了，Mario知道下面掩藏着广阔的空间，但是找不到入口。

 

他沿着这个地方很慢地走着，体力的流逝和受伤的地方让他没办法加速，哪怕他心急如焚。这个岛上很多地方是连通的，Mario走过一条斜斜的小路，再往下就看到一个只够一个人通过的入口。如果他没算错，这里能进到Marco之前待过的地方。

 

进去之后里面和他想象得一样的破碎，之前隔着Mario和Marco的石壁已经被打碎，头上依旧是好像望不到顶的深洞，左手边往前看依稀能看到他逃出去的那个洞口，夜色让它有些模糊不清。

 

龙无法从这里逃出去，这个认知让Mario的心逐渐凉下来，这里没有龙，只有Marco，他躺在不远处，安静地闭着眼睛，好像是睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

Mario的手下意识地握住了腰间的匕首，在不断地颠簸中它竟然没有掉，也算是奇迹。那是五岁生日那天Mario得到的礼物，薄如蝉翼却又锋利无比，鎏金的刀鞘上是家族图腾，学士的身份让他没有佩剑，匕首的作用更多时候也是彰显家族身份和地位。

 

从他被龙抓住的那一刻，事情就已经脱离控制了，Mario需要一点安心感，而面对未知的恐惧时只有武器能给人带来安全感。Mario抽出匕首走到Marco身边，后者还在沉睡，身上的皮肉伤在很缓慢地自行愈合。如果是现在，Mario的手指有些颤抖，身上的疼痛一阵阵袭来，他可以杀了他。

 

但是Mario没有下手，他做不到，在一个人危难昏迷的时候杀了他，这不符合他们所骄傲的荣誉。Mario忽然想起曾经见过的一个雇佣兵，大大咧咧地说小少爷你们这些贵族迟早有一天被荣誉这种子虚乌有的东西给害死。他将匕首收回去，走到离Marco不远的一块难得还平坦的石头上，将之前处理过的伤口拆开重新包扎。

 

一阵又一阵试图冲破身体的热量让Marco醒过来，天已经蒙蒙亮，他惊惶地看着四周，对上Mario同样恐惧的眼神。他想告诉眼前这个一本正经说要一定要出去的人赶快跑，但是龙逐渐掌控他的身体，他说不出话。Mario回过神往外跑，脖子上挂着的绳子被石头勾断，连着上面的坠子落在地上，清脆的一声却让四周都安静下来。

 

Mario惊讶地发现自己眼前的人在看到那个坠子的时候开始颤抖着后退，身上红色似乎要冒出火的刻印逐渐消退。他咬着牙忍着疼上前一步捡起落下的坠子，Marco摇头，似乎陷入了噩梦，“不要，不要，对不起。”

 

“冷静，冷静，”Mario将它戴回自己的脖子，随意地打了一个结，将它收到衣服下面，“你不变成龙，我也把它收起来好吗？”Marco慢慢站起来，他抗争了这么多年这么多次，这是第一次龙没有出现。“你……”他瞥见Mario腰间的匕首，“要杀了我吗？”作为龙的时候，的确刀枪不入，但是他现在仅仅是一个人类，会受伤，会流血，会死；任何尖锐的东西刺入他的心脏都可以让他停止呼吸。

 

“不会，”Mario的手往下压了压示意他冷静，“之前我没有动手，现在也不会。你，和龙，我是说，你还会变成龙吗？”

 

Marco跌坐在石头上，刚才的事情后他看上去比Mario还要疲惫。“不会，只有那个还在，龙就不会出来。”他看了一眼Mario的脖间，眼神里带着恐惧又带着敬畏。Mario从不觉得自己这个坠子有什么特殊的地方，它是去年自己得到学士勋章的时候母亲送的礼物。这是一颗普通的黑曜石，上面刻着现在没人能够读懂的符文。他没有多想，出于对母亲的尊敬一直把它当作护身符戴着。

 

这是从哪来的，Mario从没问过，只是知道它属于母亲之前在一个北方家族中流传。

 

“我们谁也不伤害谁，你不变成龙，我也不拿出这个坠子。行吗？”他试探地说道，Marco点点头。Mario松了一口气，走到外面准备找些淡水，还有一些能吃的东西，经历了这些之后他现在觉得又累又饿身上还疼。

 

Marco似乎并没有离开他的打算，他跟在Mario身后，他走快就加快速度，走慢就放慢脚步，保持着不远不近的距离。Mario转过身，“有什么事吗？”他还不能完全把龙和Marco分开看，尽管Marco离他有一个不错的距离，但他仍然感受到了压迫感。

 

“我想跟着你。”Marco直接地说道，“你看，你也不熟悉这座岛对不对？这里还有一些，”他歪着头想了几秒钟，“你肯定打不过的动物在。”看到Mario的脸色有些难看，他马上说道，“不过有我在他们就不敢过来；你想找什么我也可以帮你找到，这是我的家，我很熟！”

 

“而且你身上的伤基本上也是我造成的，我想补偿你。”他眨眨眼睛，很真诚地看着Mario。手里像是变戏法一样拿出一个火龙果，“你饿不饿？”

 

Mario抬手接过了那颗火龙果，一边把皮剥开一边问道，“我想问你，龙之歌召唤龙是为了让他带走新娘，你为什么，”他咽下满嘴的火龙果，指了指自己，“选了我，我不是新娘。当然我不是说想让你再去抢新娘！”他急忙补充道。

 

“不用担心，没有龙之歌我是不会去的。”Marco有些畏惧地看了看Mario衣领间隐隐露出的黑曜石，“现在龙应该不会这么容易出现。我能感受到，就算他出现，也不会伤害你。”Mario干巴巴地笑了笑，“还真是荣幸。”

 

“至于为什么抓了你，”Marco摸了摸自己的后脑，“我和龙不知道新娘长什么样子穿什么，大概是你穿的红色披风在那里看着最显眼，所以就……”

 

“新娘不会是男的。”Mario无奈地说道。

 

“你穿得最好啊！”

 

作为成为学士后的第一次远行，又是参加贵族的婚礼，身上穿的不仅要表明身份更要彰显地位。北方的家族喜欢穿黑白灰三色，新郎便是黑色斗篷和黑色铠甲，新娘一身白色华服，其他的北方贵族也多是暗色调或是米白色的衣饰，只有Mario，身上是红色斗篷，上面用金线绣出家族图腾。站在这些人之间异常地醒目。

 

Mario把最后一点火龙果肉咽下去，果然当初就应该入乡随俗换下那件斗篷。

 

“我要去找一些草药帮助伤口愈合，”他看了看Marco已经完全恢复的皮肤，“之后我需要你帮忙。”

 

“你说!”Marco显得很热切，虽然Mario不知道他这样的热情来自何处。

 

“我希望你能送我回去，”他看着Marco的眼睛一字一句地说，Marco的笑容一点点地消失，“这片海域太广阔，我的家人可能会迷路，会遇上风暴，你送我回去是最快的办法。如果你帮了我，我也可以说服他们离你远远的。”

“我做不到。”Marco说道，手指和拇指拉扯着身上穿着的那条短裤上的一个小线头，“我没办法控制龙，是他在控制我。”他点点自己的胸口，“我知道他做了很多坏事，我很想补偿，送你回去，或者做点什么好事，但是我不知道怎么做。”

 

“你可以帮我啊，”Mario说道，很好地掩饰了语气里的失落，“我要治好身上的伤，找到能睡觉的地方，找一条合适的船，努力活到和家人重逢的那天。”他笑起来很好看，Marco莫名地想到，好像风暴之后降临到岛上的第一束阳光。“这些事情如果没有你我做不到，我需要你。”

 

…

 

“你确定这些野草会有用？”Marco将按照Mario描述采来的草药堆到他的脚边，这是龙岛上的一处淡水湖，Mario清洗了自己伤口，将草药嚼烂了敷在伤口上，“首先它们不是野草，是草药；其次，它们很有用。”他挑出一株锯齿状的草药，“这个可以加速伤口愈合，那个，”

他对着Marco手里捏着的一株扬了扬下巴，“可以止血。”

 

“你们人类真厉害。”Marco摆弄着手里的草药，“连草也能利用起来。”

 

“那是因为我们的身体很脆弱，不像龙那样刀枪不入。只能不断地去找寻那些能够帮助自己的东西。”伤口已经不再出血，Mario敷上药泥之后索性就让它们暴露在空气里，“你平时受伤的时候会怎么做？”

 

“躺在一个地方睡一觉，睡醒了它们就消失了。”

 

“看，这就是我们之间的不同了。我们的伤口也会愈合，但是很慢，所以要用别的东西来加速。”Mario叹了口气，“真羡慕你，不用担心受伤，又去过那么多地方。”如果他能像龙那样可以飞，大概现在已经去过很多地方，看过很多风景了。

 

“我没有出去过。”Marco开口，打断了Mario的思绪，“从小到大，我一直都待在岛上，听到龙之歌之后是我第一次出去。”

 

Mario看上去有些痛心疾首，但是也不奇怪，一条龙无论出现在哪里都是一件轰动的事，更何况眼前这个人还无法控制他。“等到你可以战胜他的时候，你就能去自己想去的地方了，在我生活的地方，有很多美丽的景色，我们可以一起去。”

 

Marco的笑容骤然凝固在嘴角，摇了摇头，“不可能的，我已经努力了这么多年，唯一的进步就是在他彻底出现之前进到那个洞穴里把自己关起来。”他努力地弯了弯嘴角，“相信我，没有人比我更加恐惧他，痛恨他。”

 

将手边的草药归好类，Mario沉默了一会还是说道，“恐惧和憎恨永远不能解决问题，虽然这话我没资格说，但是你应该想得更积极些，去尝试和他和平相处，上一次就是一个进步啊，你在我面前没有变成龙。”

 

“因为那个。”Marco指指那颗黑曜石。Mario一只手示意他保持冷静，另一只手把它拿出来。“这是我母亲给我的，我一直当护身符戴。”他缓缓转动着，让Marco看得更清楚些。“是因为上面的符咒吗？我不知道它是什么意思。”

 

“不是。”Marco努力压制着后退的冲动，“我曾经见过它，镶在屠龙士的剑上。有很多圈金色的文字包围着它。”然后屠龙士就将剑送进了我父亲的心脏。他将这句话咽下去。Mario有些愣愣地看着这颗不起眼的石头，“屠龙士的家族居然和我母亲的家族有关联。”他耸耸肩，“大概又是我的远亲有联姻吧。”

 

“所以，它能帮助你阻止龙对吧。”Marco点头，“那不就行了，这是个很好的开始。”

 

“你现在可以走动了吗？”Marco好像想起了什么，眼睛亮了亮，Mario犹豫着点点头，拿不准眼前这个人要做什么，“那太好了！我带你去见我朋友！”Marco一把把他拉起来。语气兴奋地好像可以出去春游的小朋友。


	4. Chapter 4

在Mario思考着Marco口中的朋友到底是怎样的神奇生物能够在龙岛活下来的同时还和Marco成为朋友的时候，Marco已经拉着他穿过了一大片低矮的植物，Mario又能看到之前待过的洞穴和高耸的悬崖。“你的朋友在海里？”他问道，他们已经跑到了海边，粗粝的石子和破碎的岩石散落在四处。

 

“不，他住在另外一个小岛上。”Marco稍微回过头说道，看到Mario被他拉着跑有些吃力放慢了速度。

 

很快他们来到了目的地，对面是一个小岛，凸起的礁石将两座岛连接在一起。走到一半的时候Marco突然一本正经地说道，“Mario你知道吗，我爸爸说我们脚底下踩着的是我曾爷爷的肋骨。”Mario脚底滑了一下，Marco眼疾手快地抓住了他的手臂。“别有心理负担，他已经死了很久了。”

 

Mario不知道该说什么接话，整个群岛都是龙的骨骸，他们时刻都踩在Marco先人的身体上，这让他觉得有说不出的诡异感，又似乎有些不尊重。Marco继续说道，和每一个习惯了孤独的人一样，一个人也可以一直说下去。“还有一些沉到海底去了，好像海底里埋的龙比显露出来的多得多。”

 

“所以，海上的那些暗礁，莫名的磁场。”Mario打断他，语气里带着一些不确定。“暗礁的话大部分都是龙的骨头，”他双手比出一个长度，“你知道，龙很大；至于磁场，”他摸了摸自己的头发，“应该是因为人鱼。他们有时候可不怎么友好，又不喜欢交流。”说着他扁了扁嘴，似乎曾经和人鱼打交道的经历很不好。这也是正常的，人鱼作为现在少有的几种尚未灭绝的非人生物，一向以丑陋，粗鲁和好逗闻名。小孩子除了龙把你抓走之外，听得最多的便是把你丢到海里去让人鱼吃了你。

 

Mario刚想和他讨论人鱼这个话题，他们就已经走到了这座小岛上。比起Marco居住的地方，这里的环境显然更好，有一种说不出来的让人平静下来的氛围。在开口问你的朋友住在哪里之前，Mario听见一阵急促的马蹄声。然后他就看见了现在活在书和传说里的生物。

 

那是马人，上半身是一个成年男子，下半身是一匹精瘦的骏马。他们比龙消失得更早，传说中他们是神与人的后裔，祖先即是现在天上的星辰人马座，拥有人类的头脑又拥有马的速度和行动力，他们每一个都是天生的射手，是草海上的游牧民族心中的神。

 

很多年前，在王国还没有统一的时候，马人也参与了那场旷日持久的战争。现在的书上并没有很详细地记载一向心高气傲的马人为什么愿意和人类合作，他们得到了什么作为交换。唯一知道的是，马人一族损失惨重，在战争结束之后便消失无踪。有说他们被刚即位的君主秘密屠杀；有说剩下的马人逃到了另一片大陆；也有说他们隐居在了山林里。但总之，马人再也没有出现在世人面前。

 

但现在，就在眼前，出现了一位马人。他的下半身是一匹银色的骏马，一只马蹄有些不安地刨着地，上半身是一个看上去和他年纪差不多的青年，有着金棕色的头发和海一样湛蓝的眼睛。他并没有立刻注意到Mario，径直在Marco面前站定，“你没事吧？”

 

“我没事，不过这次龙好像尤其狂躁，那个洞穴基本都被他撞坏了。”Marco耸耸肩，好像事不关己地说道。马人似乎松了一口气，“反正这里岛这么多，再找一个合适的地方也不是难事。你……”这时候他的视线落到了Mario身上。

 

“这就是，你的新娘？”他又看看Marco，“和我想的不太一样，我还以为你至少会带个女孩子回来。”

 

“这是个意外。”Mario叹了口气开口道，因为我那件显眼的披风。他伸出手，“我是Mario Gotze。”

 

“Andre Schürrle，”马人和他握了握手，“抱歉把你带来这里，但是恕我直言，人类不应该唱起龙之歌。”

 

“呃，我们以为龙已经灭绝了。”就像你们一样。

 

“好了好了Andre，别对着他发火，他什么都不知道。”Marco打圆场道。

 

…

 

Andre和Marco不一样，比起在岛上到处跑，他更喜欢去捡那些沉船的箱子，从里面找到有意思的东西。比如他找到过一箱子的皮影，那是他和Marco很长一段时间的玩具，还有一次他找到了很多瓷器碎片，用了很久才把它们拼回原样，还有其他很多东西。但他最喜欢的还是书，人物传记，或是诗歌和传说，都让他能够了解外面的世界。这让他和Mario有了一些共同语言。

 

Marco站在礁石上低头看着海水寻找他们今天的晚饭，Mario和Andre在岸边闲聊。“我们以为你们这个种族已经消失了，毕竟战争之后马人再也没有出现过。”他小心翼翼地挑起这个话题，觉得自己的好奇心已经快要飞出来了。

 

Andre对自己种族的讨论相当不以为然，“我们没有完全灭绝，战争之前有一批反对参战的马人离开了，他们躲在最隐秘的峡谷里，再也没有出去过。有了新的王，新的生活。以前的故事我也记不得很多了，不过小时候还是过得很自在。”

 

“那你怎么到这里来了。”

 

“龙想给他的孩子找个玩伴，结果挑上了我。”Andre至今记得那一天的场景，那条龙比现在的Marco还大上两倍，在那时候的他眼里张开的双翼几乎遮住了天空。他那时还很小，纤细的四蹄连跑到峡谷中的瀑布都做不到。龙抓住他的马身，带着他不知道飞了多久，飞过峡谷，飞过丛林，飞过城镇，最后是一片海，然后将他放到了地上，他就这样到了龙岛。

 

哭过，闹过，也想过逃跑，但是最终都败给了残酷的事实。他没办法离开，如果他走，大概在离开群岛之前就会被那个男人扭断脖子。Andre没有再想着逃跑，他和Marco成了彼此唯一的朋友，在Marco的父亲被杀死之后更是相依为命。

 

“可是，你为什么没和Marco住在一起？”

 

“以前是的，但是在Marco真正成为一条龙之后，”他抿了抿唇，“你肯定也发现了他不能控制体内的龙，龙第一次出现的时候我在旁边，结果伤得很重。从那之后我就搬过来了，更安全，而且沉船里的东西需要更大的空间好好分类。”

 

“有时候我们会待在一起，在龙快要出现的时候我会回到这里，等着Marco回来之后过来找我。”他好看的蓝眼睛看着Mario，“一直以来他都在勉强控制着不伤害别人，但是你们唱了龙之歌。”他来不及离开，只能焦急地叫着Marco的名字，一次次地提醒他让他冷静，但是没有用，龙之歌唱到第二节他彻底化身为龙，向海对面那个呼唤自己的地方飞去。

 

“如果我们知道龙还活着，绝不会做这种蠢事。”Mario闷闷地说道，“不过幸好是我，换成真正的新娘一定没办法回去。”

 

“你想回去，靠你自己？”Andre皱眉道，毫不犹豫地泼他冷水。“你会死在路上。”

 

“不试试怎么知道。”之前和Marco争辩过之后，Mario已经放弃再和眼前的马人重复一次自己的话了。

 

Andre并没有接着说下去，而是引向了话题的另一面，“人类会来这里吗？”在他们这些幸存的马人的睡前故事里，人类绝对算不上是什么良善的种族。Andre唯一见过的人类便是屠龙士，他的实力和勇气让Andre觉得可怕。

 

“他们会来找我，但是Marco说龙岛这边都是雾，所以我想他们找不到这里来。毕竟，我不是新娘，也没有心上人，不能指引他们找到我。”

 

“所以我要自己出去，尽量与他们汇合。这样不是很好吗，我能够离开，你们也不会被发现。”他的手指无意识地摩挲着脖间挂着的那颗黑曜石。这时候Marco抱着鱼回来，“今晚上吃烤鱼！”他愉快地宣布道。目光看到石头的时候眼里闪过一丝畏惧。

 

“Andre你知道吗，找你之前龙差点出来，但是Mario让他回去了！”Andre顺着他的视线看到Mario指间的黑曜石，“屠龙士的……”他的眼睛里满是诧异，“你是屠龙士的后代？”Mario摇摇头，“我不是，新娘的丈夫才是。我是说，那位真正的新娘。不过我们可能有一点血缘关系。”

 

…

 

吃过烤鱼之后Andre到旁边的高地去看星星，马人和星星有某种神秘的联系，这通过他们的血脉代代传承，据说天赋最高的马人甚至能够从星星的轨迹里参透到未来。Mario发现这里的天黑得特别早，让人也更容易犯困。

 

“Mario……”在他昏昏欲睡的时候Marco的声音忽然响起，“嗯？”他揉揉眼睛想让自己清醒一些。

 

“我今天仔细想过你说的话，我不知道怎么和龙和平共处，但是我希望他不再出现。”他的声音低低的，眼神却很热切，有些冰凉的手掌握住了Mario的手腕，“我想学着做一个人类，你教我好不好？”


	5. Chapter 5

Mario是三人中最先醒来的，这样陌生而未知的环境让他睡得不是很好，这几天身体上的疲倦并不是几个小时的浅度睡眠能够消除的。他能够感觉到太阳穴的血管一下下的跳动，牵动着神经让他头疼。Marco睡在他的旁边，他的睡姿很随意，看得出来他很放松。只是他的手指依然搭在Mario的手腕上，让Mario不敢随便动，谁知道龙有没有起床气呢。

 

Mario很小心地坐起来，并没有抽回自己的手腕，空余的那只手将脖间的坠子拿出来。贵族之间总是有联姻，谁又带来了什么，谁又带走了什么；所以想查一件东西的来源有时候并不是一件易事，至少在这里不是。如果它真的曾经镶嵌在屠龙士的宝剑上，屠龙士的家族又怎么会让它离开自己的族人手中去到另一个遥远的家族呢。

 

了解各个家族之间的恩怨纷争和姻亲关系是每一个贵族子弟的必修课，更何况Mario是一个学士，这些事情更要了如指掌，但无论他怎么想，也想不起来家族和这个显赫的北方家族的一点点联系。也许是Marco弄错了，Mario想着，将坠子放了回去，可能他的心理阴影太深刻了所以看到了相似的也会害怕。这似乎是现在最合理的解释，Mario不准备给Marco解释家族之间的情况，这些都不要紧，因为现在只要知道这个坠子救了他一命就够了。

 

Marco依旧在沉睡，Mario看着他的睡颜忽然想起了自己之前起的杀心，他没办法杀了眼前这个人，之前不能，现在更不可能了。

 

至于未来，也许他会被暴戾的龙杀死，也许会死在大海的风浪中，谁知道呢。眼下他还不如好好想一想，要怎么才能教会Marco去做一个人类。

 

具体要做什么Mario也不知道，只能走一步看一步。比如说在Marco嫌裤子穿着不舒服的时候告诉他人类都是要穿裤子的，只有疯子才会赤身裸体的到处走。比如在Marco兴高采烈的拉着他走到一个空荡荡的，明显是龙骨形成的洞穴里告诉他你就住在这里的时候给他解释人不能住在这种什么都没有的地方。

 

Andre饶有兴趣地站在礁石上看他们翻找浅海岸那些沉船和箱子，Marco很不爽地将一个皮箱砸过去，“Andre，告诉你多少次了沾一点海水对你高贵的蹄子没有伤害的！”马人一只手便接住了那个分量不轻的箱子，“它们让我觉得不舒服。如果是淡水没关系，但是海水是咸的。”

 

“Mario就没有你这么麻烦！他还是个人类！”Mario有些茫然地从一箱子的黄金中抬起头，不太明白自己为什么突然被卷进了两人的斗嘴中，“人类没有你想象中的那么弱小。”他忍不住为自己的种族辩白道。他合上箱子，财富现在对他并没有什么用处。“还有放下那个花瓶，那是来自东方的青花瓷！”正准备把花瓶丢过去的Marco手一抖差点把花瓶砸到礁石上。说真的，这些瓶瓶罐罐到底有什么区别。

 

Marco很喜欢听Mario讲人类的事情，他们现在都住在Andre的这个岛上，Mario一边翻着Andre的藏书一边讲他所知道的事情。

 

“人类并不自由，至少我不是，从小时候开始就有骑术，剑术，射箭，礼仪，还要了解王国和各个家族的历史，这些是基础；”Mario回忆着自己成年前的生活，“等到再大一些，礼仪课没有了，因为我准备做一个学士，所以花了很多时间去了解其他的家族。还有就是看书了，了解各方面的知识，医学，植物学，等等。不过骑射一直在练。”他看着一边的Andre，“陆地上的家族没有草海民族那样的天赋，我们必须要不停的练习才行。”

 

“如果你要学习的话，骑射方面Andre会是比我更好的老师。”

 

“我不想触碰武器，”Marco摇着头说道，“任何一种都不想。骑马就更不用想了，Andre从不让我骑他。”

 

“要给你说多少次马人从不屈膝。”Andre将Mario递过来的书整理好放回简易的书架上。“这关乎到我们的尊严和荣耀。”

 

Marco将下巴放到交叠的双臂上，漫不经心地说道，“Andre，这里就只有我们，出不去进不来，哦Mario是个例外，别太把尊严和荣耀当一回事。”

 

“事实上Marco，”Mario开口道，语速比平时更缓慢，让人猜不准里面的情绪，“你可以不重视，但应该尊重。毕竟在我想杀你的那个时候，是它们阻止了我。”

 

不算小的空间突然沉默，只有外面海浪拍击礁石的声音，气氛尴尬而沉重。

 

Andre想说点什么，但是现在无论他说什么都显得突兀。最后是Marco开口，他的声音微微发颤，带着显而易见的歉意和不可察的恐惧，Andre认识他太久了，他了解Marco，也许他很恨不得杀了龙，但他自己并不想死在眼前这个人的手里。这很矛盾，因为他就是龙。

 

“对不起Mario，我不是，我是说，恩，我以后会尊重的。”Marco这个样子多少让Andre觉得有些好笑，他从来没有见过Marco这样不知所措又小心翼翼的样子，像是书中情窦初开怕惹自己心上人生气的小男生，但玩笑过后这又让Andre觉得有些不安，Mario对Marco的影响超出了他的预料，不知道是好是坏。他并不能像他的祖先那样能够从星星轨迹里窥见到未来，他只是知道，无论他们三人的未来是什么样子，都绝不会是平静的。

 

Marco和Andre在沙滩上将找到的布料晾着等它们被晒干，Mario在一个阴凉的地方给自己的伤口换药。Marco搭着架子舒了一口气，“刚才还以为他生气了呢。”Andre将布料的褶皱抚平，“真难得你会害怕。”

 

“我不是害怕，”Marco用手指梳了梳自己被海风吹乱的头发，“我只是觉得对不起他，他本来可以继续无忧无虑地做他的学士，去看他们王国的风景，去认识更多的人，但是却被我带来了这里。”

 

“那不是你的错，”Andre知道这样的安慰很苍白，但是必须说出来，“这是……龙的错。”Marco笑了笑，那样子自嘲的笑容很少出现在他的脸上，“你最清楚，Andre，即便我说要学着去做一个人类，我也还是我，我是龙。”

 

等到Mario回来的时候，两人都已经调整好了自己的表情，有的事情没有必要表现出来让别人增添烦恼。

 

“你的伤口还好吗？”Andre皱着眉看着那一圈被当做纱布用的布条和Mario身上敷着的绿色药泥。作为马人，他的自愈力虽然没有Marco优秀，但也比普通人类好不少，而且相比莽撞的Marco，他从来都会很小心地不去弄伤自己。所以尽管总是会在Marco身上看见伤口，但当他看到Mario身上深深浅浅的伤口时，还是觉得有些惊心。

 

“还行，没有发炎没有恶化，再过几天应该就好了。”Mario似乎并不在意，“会有一些疤痕，不过这也不错，我的父亲和兄长总是说疤痕是男人的勋章，而学士一般是没什么机会得到伤疤的。”

 

目光触及到那些伤口时Marco神色变得有些复杂，他小心地碰了碰Mario手臂上的一处擦伤，毫不在意深色的药泥沾到了他的指尖上，“还疼吗？”

 

“不疼，我没有让伤口沾到海水，不过现在还不能有什么大动作，等结了痂就好了。”他看了一眼Marco，叹了口气说道，“嘿，别露出这种表情，我不是一个瓷娃娃。这件事情，”他想了想措辞，“严格来说也不是你的错。”

 

继续纠缠下去对谁都没有好处，Andre果断地转移了话题，“Mario，你能帮我给书分类吗。有些我不太清楚。”Mario点点头，“Marco你来吗？”

 

“放过他吧，他宁愿在悬崖边上坐一整天也不愿意看书。”Andre说道，得到了Marco的一个白眼。

 

“那些密密麻麻的字有什么好看的，反正你每次都会给我讲。”Marco毫不在意地摆摆手，“你们去吧，我回去看看我养的小动物，再找个新的洞穴。”

 

“他养了些什么？”在Marco踏着他曾爷爷的肋骨回去的时候Mario问道，“Marco看上去可不像是能够好好照顾动物的人。”

 

Andre将他没有分类的书拿出来堆放在一起，头也不抬，“一些恐惧他的动物，如果这也能被称之为宠物的话。”Mario翻看着书堆最上面的那本王族史诗，讲述曾经统治王国的皇族的故事，这样的书现在已经绝迹了，因为当朝的统治者不会允许类似的书籍出版。“人类是群居动物，我们需要社交，我实在是很难想象你和Marco是怎么过来的。”

 

“我们不是人类啊。”Andre笑了笑，银色的马尾甩了甩，“没有你想象中那么可怕，虽然有点无聊。”他停顿了一下，手指漫不经心地划过泡水后书页皱起的边角，“其实我应该感谢屠龙士，因为他让我不再活在恐惧之中。但Marco不一样，那是他的父亲。如果他没有死，也许Marco一辈子都不会觉醒为龙。到最后，我也不知道该感谢那个人类还是该恨他。”

 

“在我们那里，为了挚爱斩杀恶龙，使他成为了英雄。他得到了国王的召见，封赏，他的姓氏一下子成了王国里最显赫的家族。这一次的婚礼也是，我的表妹根本没有见过这位屠龙士的孙子，但也必须去联姻，不是嫁给他，而是嫁给这个姓氏。”

 

“也就是说，就算Marco抓了真的新娘，她不会被屠龙士找到是吗。”

 

“是啊，”Mario将手里的书放在另一边，它不属于传记的范畴，“连面都没有见过，哪里来的相爱。”他忽然想到什么，摇了摇头。“怎么了？”Andre问道。

 

“我们有一个童话故事，讲一位新娘被龙抓走，但她和龙相爱了，回去之后自己唱响了龙之歌让龙带走她，最后他们幸福地生活在一起。是不是很美好？”他说道，“只是很可惜，美好的故事都是不现实的。”


End file.
